


The Runaway

by Kirayni (Conyka)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Follows the game events, London, Original Character(s), Post-Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Set after game events, Slow Burn, Smut, Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conyka/pseuds/Kirayni
Summary: A second piece of Eden it's hidden somewhere in London, and when the remaining templars try to raise once more, the assassins wil try to strike back. When Caroline is sent with a clue and a hand to lend the tide of war changes...The past it's your playground.Welcome to Helix.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic A year ago, after the release of Syndicate. For some reason, the idea of a spanish assassin trying to get herself back in an english world seemed interesting, so I hope you enjoy this little part of my soul.

You connected yourself to the helix, watching how the Abstergo logo changed to the Assassin's one.

"Initiate, we... Got a problem" the Bishop's voice sounded in your ears as the loading screen appeared.

"As you had seen" Bishop continued "Rebecca's injured and the templars have the  
shroud"

She was tired, you observed when her image appeared after the loading screen, but her gaze was more than determined.

"Listen" she said, with sad eyes "I know you want to help them, but right now, I need someone to go through this new set of memories"

It had been... What? Months since you started to work with the assassins? You were supposed to study memories through the helix to find something that could help them in their cause.

You sighed, tired. You felt dumb, going through those strange memories while your new brothers were struggling to don't die.

"There's a clue that there's even another Piece of Eden in London" she said, now  
more serious "And you are my best one, I really need your help"

"Bishop, go to the point" you said, tired of everything, if that was the only way you could help, then you should start as soon as you could.

"Let me finish" she said "We found out something about this new set..." Her fingers started to go quickly through her keyboard. "It seems that you are related to a spanish assassin that lived in London at the same time as the twins" she said, clicking her keyboard "As we couldn't borrow more  
memories of the twins, this might be our chance to find out this new piece"

"And how does this relate to the Piece?" you asked "And at the same time as the  
twins? Too much coincidence"

"That's what you are going to find out" she said, downloading the new memories to your helix "We know she was involved with the discovering of the piece between 1869 and 1870, but not much more"

"Okey, Bishop" you said, preparing yourself for your next mission "Please, inform me about Rebecca's state when I finish the first set"

She nodded, trying to smile, but it never reached her eyes, too worried for that.

"Oh, and Initiate" she said, giving you a strange look through the camera.

"Yes?"

"I know you want to help in the field, but, to be honest," she said, her voice now a  
mere whisper "I don't want to lose more friends"

And with that final phrase she left you, sending you to your ancestor's memories.

You blinked, feeling the lazy sun rays passing through the clouded grey sky. And you  
felt it, maybe it was because she was your ancestor, but this time was different, you were her, her pain, her decisions...

You knew it.

A new adventure was starting.


	2. From Fire and Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline meets the Frye Twins

 

 

 

_September 6th, 1869_

 

Your muscles were screaming in pain, but you stoically ignored it, finally reaching  the highest point in the zone, giving yourself a break to gather your breath, before  you started to analyze the streets beneath you, putting your hood up.

 

You sighed, tired. You didn't even know what you were supposed to search!  
A shadow passing at the corner of your eye claimed your attention.

Instinctively you tried to hide, hanging from the building as you started to go down,  but the strangers were already there.  You stopped, trying your hardest to steady your breath.

 

"Oh, Stop it Jacob!" a voice said "We are not going to that ball"

A woman.

"But, deary sister" other voice appeared, with a sarcastic tone "What if-"

It was a man.

And then just... silence.

Suddenly you had a blade at your throat and a hand taking your clothes in a fist.

Your breath hitched, you were literally hanging in the air.

 

"Who are you?" the woman asked you with menacing eyes.

 

You looked to the gauntlet she was using and smiled.

 

"The same as you, apparently" you said, your hidden blade near her stomach.

 

She looked at you angrily, but you had gotten her by surprise.

 

"Your name?" she asked, this time more demanding, deliberately ignoring your

blade.

 

"Caroline Wraith" you said simply.

 

"You real name" she hissed, this time her blade more close than before.

 

"Carolina Isabel Orellana" you whispered, struggling to sound more confident than you were.

 

You looked how her face transformed as she helped you to stand still in the building,  and then, out of nowhere she was hugging you.

 

"Uh... Evie, Can you tell me who this is?" the man asked.

 

Evie rolled her eyes and looked at who seemed to be her brother with narrow brows.

 

"Carolina..." she said, trying to make him remember.

 

He looked like he didn't know what was she talking about, annoying her sister.

She ignored him and looked at the woman in front of her.

 

"We received the letter" she simply stated.

 

"THAT Carolina?" he asked, surprised, now remembering "The spanish girl?"

 

You looked to the streets, trying to ignore the piercing glaze both twins were casting  on you, trying to look at everything but them, when a lonely tear fell from your eyes when the memories invaded your

mind. The fire, the screams....

 

"Maybe we should go and drink some tea" the woman suggested. "Help you settle  here"

 

"I think a good pint would do it better, sister" he said, making the foreign girl smile.

 

"I don't care where, if it's safe" you intervened in the discussion with your accent more marked than you would like. Marking you as a stranger.

 

"Then we should go down" Evie said with a smile, before leaping to the haystack in

the ground.

 

"Ladies first" said Jacob with a smirk, giving you a wink.

 

You ignored him, relaxing your muscles before performing the leap of faith. Even

after so many years of doing the leap of faith, you couldn't stop a smile at the feeling  of the adrenaline rushing through your veins.

 

With calculated precision you landed in the haystack, being followed by the younger brother after you were safe on land.

 

The black-haired woman smiled to you and pointed the direction.

 

"Follow me" she just said.

 

You followed her through the busy streets of London, trying to ignore the the intense stare you felt locked in your back.

Just a few minutes of walk and you were in a little curio shop.

 

"Miss Frye!" a man said inside.

 

What you were not expecting was to see your old friend, Evie, go straight to the man and kiss him. You furrowed a brow in her direction, but she said nothing. You

could feel the younger's brother discomfort, his gaze far away from the showing  affection, but as soon they ended their "show" he sent you a mischievous smirk. 

 

"Have you finished?" he asked with a playful tone.

 

"Oh, Jacob, and Miss...?" the other man stated, suddenly discovering they were not  alone.

 

"Wraith" you answered "I'm Caroline Wraith"

 

"Henry Green, at your service" he told you with a shy smile. Still, you could see in his eyes he didn't believe your name. At least yours wasn't as obvious as his.

 

"She is the one from the letter" Evie informed him. He was surprised too.

 

"Why don't you come and tells us your story, then" he said, now more cautious with  his words.

 

You followed the strange trio to the back of the store, where a little table was set for  tea.

"So... What happened?" Jacob asked after some awkward minutes of silence.

 

"Give me the tea" you stated, tired "This is going to take long"

 

Now with the teacup in your fingers and your tired body on a comfy couch, you could  finally start your story.

 

" _A story of fire and ashes_ " your mind whispered.

 

So you told them.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a dark night, and as everyday, you were training with a poor dummy in the  
upper floor of the building your throwing knives skill, and you could remember it clearly: one in the head, other in the neck and one in the heart. Your father had smiled to  you, proud of your lethal precision, but then his face had transformed to one of pure terror when he smelled the smoke, blurs coming from the door.

 

"¡Corre!" he had yelled, running to the stairs, only to see your mother fighting against at least twenty men, she was surrounded by those bastards, straps with a red  cross on their arms.

 

Your father saw you didn't move, the panic enveloping you.

 

"Escucha, ¡corre Cara! ¡Olvida a tu hermana!" he said when he saw that you were  doubting.

 

Your little sister, she was only twelve years old! How could you leave her behind?

 

Your father entered in the battle, trying to aim your mother between the flames, but  they were surrounded. Yes, they were master assassins, but they just were...

overwhelmed.

 

You felt a hand pulling in your skirt, and saw the terrified eyes of Sofia, your sister.

 

" Escóndete en tu habitación" you told her, turning your head to see how a man

stabbed your mother in the back, the light in her eyes disappearing as she fell limp to  the floor.

" Corre" she whispered. Another scream came after, your father's blood staining the  floor red carpet, the color darkening.

 

A scream of desperation left your lips.

 

Your parents were dead.

 

Run or fight?

 

Your tears were clouding your vision, and the dark smoke didn't help, but you could clearly see the men coming for you with their weapons stained with your parent's blood. 

 

Your sister was safe in her bedroom, but you had no weapons, as you had left your  knives in the training room.

 

"Forget about your sister!" you remembered your father last words. You couldn't  leave her behind!

 

The men were coming slowly, savoring the moment, and the flames were following them.

 

The panic tightened your gut. Even if you were a great fighter without your weapons, they  had killed your parents.

 

Your parents. The pain. The panic.

 

And then you did what you were told: you ran away, as fast as you could.

 

You got out of the house from an open window and kept running until you had lost all your breath. Until you realised what had you done.

 

You had abandoned your sister to those men’s and flames mercy.

 

And an empty feeling surrounded you.

 

You were an orphan now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload once a month, but with my inspiration fleeing every time I sit to write I don't know if I'll be able, I already finished the second one, but till I finish the third...


	3. A Song in the Dark

 

 

A heavy silence fell on the room. You could feel their discomfort, they were waiting  you to cry, to break at some point, and that was actually the normal reaction  somebody would expect from such a tragedy… But you were just… Empty. No more tears to shed.

 

“After wandering through the streets for two days I visited my house” you continued  with a knot in your throat “I was hoping to see something about my sister, a clue, to  know if she was dead or not”

 

Evie looked suspiciously at you, she knew that there was something else. Clever girl.

 

“And?” she asked, curious.

 

“I found nothing, only the carbonized bodies of my parents” you said, feeling the  knot tighten “But I found this too”

 

You took the package from your black coat and you laid it down on the table, opening  the envelope, showing them the strange object. It was a stone tablet and it looked like  some day used to have words carved on it, but with the year’s passing now it was  illegible.

 

“I found out a secret vault under my house where this was hidden, along with

weapons and things” you explained them “But what was strange was the note I found  with this tablet”

 

You took the creased paper from a pocket inside your coat and handed it to Evie,  after all, you knew she was the one who knew at least a little of spanish, and you  didn’t have the strenght to read it aloud.

 

You didn’t need to hear it, you had memorized it after reading it so much times.

_“My little girl, I know this may sound strange, but if you are reading this, run away  from Spain, my little, and never come back. What you have in your hands it’s our  legacy, you can’t let the templars have it. Go to London and speak with Ethan, as he  helped when you were ten, he might be able to help again._

 

_Goodbye my little eagle_

_Your Father.”_

 

“So, if I understood right, your parents were hiding this from the templars” she said  after reading it.

 

You nodded, feeling their piercing gaze. Evie approached the tablet, examining it.

 

“What type of language is this?” she said amazed “It's seems like nothing I've seen  before”

 

Henry went to search a book of languages, but you found yourself too tired to even  care about that piece of stone that might have caused your parent's death.

 

A soft hand touched your left shoulder. You had forgotten about the younger twin:  the impetuous Jacob, you were expecting a mischievous grin or a sarcastic joke, but what you found in his hazel eyes was just worry.

 

“Why don't you come back to the train with me and take a nap?” he asked, his always mischievous grin now appearing “I  bet the journey was long”

 

You nodded, getting up and stretching your sore limbs, a lazy yawn escaping from  your lips without consent.

 

“We’ll leave you alone guys” Jacob told to the couple. “Don’t do strange things while  we are out”

Evie waved a hand to her brother, dismissing him, deliberately ignoring his words  full of innuendo.

 

“Sleep nice” it’s all she said before focusing again on the tablet and the man beside  her.

 

You followed the man out of the small shop until he found a group of men in green  uniforms.

 

“Rooks, get me a good carriage for me and the pretty lady here” he said with a smile.

 

You gave him a warning gaze , even if your English skills weren't the best you could  understand him.

 

He sent you a wink on your way as response and pointed you at the carriage that was  coming for both of you, a woman in the driver's seat.

 

Your eyes start to slowly shut down. When was the last time you had your guard down? A  week? Two? Maybe your entire life.

 

You felt your eyes become heavy and your head tilting to the side.

 

“Come here” Jacob whispered, not really wanting to wake you up, accommodating  your body so you could rest against him.

 

And with a final and triumphal yawn you left the reality to enter in the quiet realm of  dreams.

 

 

~

 

_October 7th, 1869_

 

 

A month had passed from that first encounter, and you found yourself in the same  place you had awoken that time: in the comfy sofa you had been using as a couch on  the train hideout, the gentle morning light coming from the opaque windows trying  to wake you up.

 

As you were going to stay, they had planned to add a new cabin to the train, but until  it came you had too options: or borrow Jacob's sofa or sleep on an inn, and you had  zero money, and unless you started to pickpocket it you would need to take the sofa.

 

You sighed, pondering about getting up when you felt somebody coming.

 

“I’m not moving, Jacob” you said, tired.

 

Yesterday you had been awake until late night looking at those damn languages  
books to find out clues about the tablet, but as always your search had ended up

being unsuccessful. You deserved a few hours extra of sleep.

 

You didn’t see him with your arm trying to block the morning’s light, but you could  feel his mischievous smirk.

 

“Oh? It’s that so?” he asked, pretending to be offended.

 

And that’s when you felt him dropping his weight over your legs, a yelp of surprise  escaping from your lips, finally awakening you.

 

You looked at him with a murderous gaze, while he watched you with that damn  smirk that you had started to relate to him.

 

“Really, Jacob?” you asked, your accent making it’s presence.

 

He looked to the side like he was embarrassed for something and then he cleared  his throat. “Anyway, I’m going out” he said getting up.

 

You raised a brow, surprised by his strange behavior. “Is that all?” you asked.

 

“Yep” he just said, heading to one of the metal doors of the train. “Oh, and tonight we  have a mission on one of those elegant balls”

 

The news felt like a bomb. A BALL HE SAID?

 

“Before you say something, Evie’s not coming, so you are coming instead” he said with a  light-hearted tone, sending a wink on your way “Goodbye!”

 

And with that he left the train, jumping to the rails, leaving a very confused and

terrified Caroline behind.

 

~

 

 

_12 hours later_

“Care to explain me again why in the hell I need to go?” you asked, feeling the

pressure on your stomach increase as Evie adjusted the tight corset.

 

“Because I’m not going to use a dress” she simply stated.

 

You looked at the dress you were wearing. As the autumn had started, and you were still  in mourning process, you were using a long sleeved dark blue dress, a tad too fit to your liking.

 

“What I don’t understand it’s why he had to tell me today” you said setting up your

weapons on a table “I would have prepared a modified corset to hide weapons or something if you had told me sooner”

 

“A modified corset?” Evie asked curious while helping you to set yourself on the skirt.

 

You sighed when you felt your legs collide against the heavy crinolette. You nodded  to Evie as she handed you a pair of elegant black gloves.

 

“Yes, my mother used to be a tailor before becoming an assassin” you muttered as you looked to your weapons “I helped her to create a modified corset where you could hide a few weapons on a secret pocket”

 

“Sounds useful” she politely commented while she handed you a light weighted

hidden blade.

 

You adjusted the blade to your left arm, just a few simple straps and it was settled, adeptly hidden between the long sleeves. You grumbled when you felt how tight the blade fitted on your arm.

 

“I know it’s annoying” Evie said giving you a small smile “But there’s nothing we can do”

 

“There would if you had told me sooner” you said coldly.

 

You took a small decorated knife from the table and hid it in your complicated and uncomfortable hairdo along with your fan, which had a little compartment where a blade was embedded.

 

Evie looked like she was going to say something else, but you ignored her leaving her train car and heading to Jacob’s one. Here he was waiting for you in his best clothes, a well fitted black coat, elegant black trousers and a shirt of the best fabrics. Along with it he was using a deep blue handkerchief, matching your dress.

 

“Woah” he said raising a brow at your look “Looks like the dove finally left her cage”

 

You rolled your eyes at his teasing, and ignoring the arm he was lending you, you left the train, your back straight and your jaw up in a proudly way, already playing your role as a lady.

 

“Oh, and I’m not a dove, dear” you said to your back, a little smirk playing on your lips “I’m an eagle”

 

The younger twin followed you behind with an amused glint in his eyes, but said nothing as you both approached the exit of the train station, where a fancy carriage was already arranged to take both of you to the ball. Even the rook who was driving it was in his best clothes, assuring your cover.

 

Both of you entered in the carriage and sat down. Even the pillows were made of the best fabric, and golden curtains adorned the transport, creating a luxury and overwhelming view.

 

With the corset and the dress constricting your lungs you sat stiff, trying to ignore the man at your right.

 

“You are still mad at me?” he asked, his damned grin always present.

 

When he saw that you were not going to speak he took out an envelope from his coat and handled it to you.

 

You took it in with your gloved hands with a puzzled look on your face, opening it to see a bundle of papers and documents.

 

“Evie told me you used to work as tactician on the Spanish Brotherhood” he said, trying to explain the mix of papers “This may help you to create a plan”

 

“And you thought that giving me information that I could easily eavesdrop could make it up for not telling me about the mission,” you said giving him a side smirk “Right?”

 

He scratched the back of his neck, pretty nervous. “Maybe?” he tried asking.

 

You sighed looking at the papers, your target was a merchant who, in a matter of a few months, became suspiciously rich, and all the clues pointed that he was an ally of the last templars on London, trafficking strange substances and other goods on the underworld for them. Apart from that, you already knew everything.

 

“I already know what I need to know” you told him with a nonchalant tone “Evie told me about the mission, something you should’ve done earlier”

 

He shrugged. At least he had tried.

 

“And Jacob, you got it wrong” you continued “We’re not even going to

a ball”

 

“What?” he asked confused. For him everything was the same.

 

“We are going to a soireé, Frye” you clarified.

 

“And what’s the difference?” he asked with bored tone, playing with a small knife.

 

“We don’t dance on a soireé” you hissed, tired of his behavior.

 

“What a pity” he just commented with a little smirk, more concentrated on the blade than in your words.

 

You just rolled your eyes and looked through the window, waiting to get to the place as faster you could, finish the damn mission and go to sleep. Was that asking too much?

 

You could feel him eyeing you when he thought that you were not watching, but it needed one gaze and he would look through the window, then he would start watching you all over again.

 

You left a pleased sigh when the carriage stopped, happy to be able to get out of that tension-full place. Now to do the mission and leave as fast you could.

After lending your invitation to the guard and entering to the mansion without

further problems, your companion took you by your elbow, leading you to a secluded corner.

 

“Look, I will search for the plans” he said “While you take care of Mr. Merchant”

 

“And why Am I going to kill him?” you inquired “Shouldn't you be the one killing

him?”

 

“Because it might be easier for you to reach him” he said with a smirk, taking a glass of toddy from a passing waiter “Drink?”

 

“I don't drink on a mission” you stated.

 

“Such a shame” he whispered in the crook of your neck before taking a sip.

 

You ignored his piercing gaze and examined the crowd, trying to find your target.

 

You were going to investigate your target’s facade when you felt a hand stopping you by your wrist.

 

“Listen” he said, now really serious “When you finish, meet me at the garden”

 

You nodded and disentangled your arm from his hands, finding your way across the sea of people, blending with the crowds.

 

After an hour or so you decided to put an end to your errands. So far you'd tried to

eavesdrop something about the owner of the ostentatious house, but nobody seemed to even talk about this Mr. Merchant. Your last chance was exploring the upper part of the building.

 

You looked at the guards with a discreet gaze, analyzing what parts they were

guarding and their patrol routines. After after a few minutes you were sure: it was impossible to sneak in with the damn dress, maybe if you were using your assassin garb you could've been able to sneak in from a window or at least, but with the dress you were trapped.

 

You looked at your side, watching how a woman feigned to faint, falling gracelessly in the arms of the man she was courting. A smirk appeared in your face as an idea started to form in your mind.

 

Waving slightly your fan you approached the nearest guard with the sweetest smile you could get. You could feel Jacob's gaze burning in your back, waiting for you to make a your move before proceeding with the plan. When you were only a few feet away from him you started to wave your fan desperately and gasped, trying to get more air to your lungs. Your facade succeeded and when you fell limp the guard caught you, with a surprised gasp, no less. The man looked at his companion with a puzzled look. What was he supposed to do with you? Uncertain, he started to take you in bridal style up the stairs, a little smile tugging up at the corner of your lips. Your plan had worked.

 

You steadied your breath, focusing on your surroundings. With luck you would be able to reach the kitchen. What you were not expecting was the man to make a sharp turn to the left in your way to the kitchen. This time you were going to be cautious, you decided, as you focused more this time, your surroundings taking a ghostly form behind your closed eyes.

 

You had been lucky, you thought, as you saw where you were approaching: the

owner's bedroom, no less.

 

“Mr. Merchant” the man asked “A woman has fainted, wha-”

 

“Bring her here” a muffled voice cut him up from the inside.

 

The man tensed, but opened the door anyway.

 

“Make her lay down on the mattress” the owner of the mansion ordered, not even

bothering on looking at you, too focused on his paperwork.

 

That was his mistake.

 

The guard left you there, leaning down your body softly.

 

After a few minutes after the guard left you cracked open an eye. It was too easy.

 

When he felt the coldness of the blade on his skin it was too late, cutting his throat cleanly, killing him in the act.

 

You separated from the body, slowing your breathing and focusing again. A bunch of papers glimmered with a bright yellow aura in the dim light of the dark  
room, you blinked, and returning to your normal vision you read them. They were the usual on a Templar: recruitment reports, information about illegal trades.... You sighed, the man deserved it, you concluded. He had been making money with the sell of a new drug. You would need to take care of that later.

 

You took the papers and hid them on your corset and looked to the man on the floor, the blood staining the expensive carpet. Taking the handkerchief hidden on your

sleeve, you stained it with his blood.

You could hear the chattering coming from downstairs, like a song in the dark.

 

You would need to hurry.

 

Approaching the door, you looked back one last time to the lifeless green eyes of the man.

 

Your job was done.

 

~

 

You were already on the labyrinthic garden when the first scream echoed through the house.

 

Jacob was standing near a fountain, his arms crossed and his gaze absent.

 

When you got closer you saw a little blush creeping on his cheeks. He looked at you, but he seemed... lost.

 

Without a word he started to get closer, and before you could stop him a strong

alcohol smell hit you.

 

“Jacob, are you drun-?” your question got cut with a startled squeak when you felt his lips on yours, demanding.

 

Under him, your body tensed at the feel of his soft lips over yours. Before you could think what you were doing your hand connected with his cheek, leaving a crimson mark behind.

 

He blinked, caressing his now red cheek, suddenly realising what he had done.

 

A blinding fury started to pool on you.

 

“Have you got the damned plans?” you muttered, trying your hardest to not shout and call unwanted attention.

 

You approached him when he didn't answer, not daring to look at him, feeling that you could easily punch him after that.

 

“Give me the plans” you demanded, your tone rigid, not hiding your rage.

 

“What…?” he asked, confused.

 

“You got yourself drunk in the middle of a mission” you stated now looking at him “It will be better if I carry them”

 

He reluctantly took the bunch of papers from a hidden pocket on his coat and handed them to you.

 

Walking away, you hid them on your corset. Approaching the exit you started to wave your fan, using again your sweet smile.

 

“Sir, my companion feels a little ill” you excused yourself when the guard caught you trying to get out.

 

He looked at you and Jacob, who was trying to stay up using your body as leverage.

 

“You can go, Miss” he said after watching you two intently “But be careful, the streets are dangerous at this hour”

 

You thanked him and, finally, you entered to your carriage.

 

When you were finally sitting as comfortable as you could, you alerted the rook driver to start to move.

 

Jacob was eyeing you from his place, guilt obvious on his face.

 

You were going to kill him, you thought while you fidgeted with your dress, trying to ignore him.

 

The minutes passed by, your shoulders tense and your back stiff.

 

When the carriage finally stopped in the station you got away as fast as you could, entering to the train without Jacob. Evie was already waiting for you, but when she saw your face she backed up.

 

"What's wro-" she tried to ask, but you cut her throwing the papers to the desk. 

 

"Ask your brother" you hissed, going to her cart to change your clothes.

 

You fell on her sofa, too tired to even care about the corset. You could hear them argue even this far.

 

"Are you insane?!" she asked him, angry "You got yourself drunk. On a mission!"

 

He whispered something and then Evie said "You di- what?!"

 

You heard her left then, she didn't have time for this.

 

Your eyes where closing when you thought you should take off your dress if you wanted to have the good night of sleep you deserved when a thought crossed your mind, startling you.

 

You had needed Evie to put this thing on, you could handle the skirt,  but the corset... 

You tried anyway, fumbling with the buttons, but achieved nothing.

 

An idea crossed your mind.

 

~

 

When he gave you permission to enter you weren't expecting to see him like this: he had discarded his coat and shirt on the floor, with nothing to hide his chest, showing his tattoos. He was with his head in his hands, a bottle of whisky at his drawer.

 

"What do you want?" he muttered between his hands.

 

"I need help" you whispered, suddenly feeling like you were invading something private.

 

He eyed you between his hands, a question written in his face.

 

"I... I can't handle the corset alone" you explained, feeling silly.

 

He gave you a side glance and took a long sip from the bottle.

 

"Sit" he instructed, motioning you to sit in the border of the bed. He sat behind you and whistled. "Damn, that's a lot of buttons, dear"

 

He started at the neck, slowly, button by button. Each one was a step nearer freedom. He was so gently, you discovered. You had never expected him to be like this, but each button, each caress to your sore muscles reassured that.

 

He finished with the dress, helping you to take it out, leaving you with the corset. He couldn't see how your face reddened at thought that you were almost naked in front of him. It was a strange scene, almost sinful: him, without shirt, and you with that damned corset and the skirt to cover you.

 

He fumbled with the laces a bit, then started to loosen them, one by one. He finished and you sighed, finally being able to fill your lungs freely. You could feel his hands, still lingering in your almost bare back, one in your waist and the other in your shoulder, slowly massaging the muscle there. You relaxed in his hands, feeling his breath in your neck, raising goosebumps.

 

Then you remembered what you had come to do.

 

You raised from his lap, trying to maintain the corset in place with your hands. 

 

"Thank you" you muttered, a blush in your cheeks and almost panting.

 

Then you dared to look at him, a blush spreading through his face, his mouth slightly open.

 

"You're welcome" he whispered back, his voice raw. He showed his back at you, pulling his hair back.

 

"Good night" he said, dismissing you.

 

"Good night" you said back, retreating to Evie’s cart for that night.

 

You looked at the floor while you took the skirt out, dazed.

 

You could still feel his hands on you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload it, since I don't know when I'll actually finish the 3rd chapter. If you find any mistake please tell me! :D


End file.
